Every dog has her day But I'm a wolf hybrid?
by Achanakb0048
Summary: Lapsis was always a trouble maker. When her antics finally push her adoptive parents to their extreme they send her to her cousins overseas to live in Japan during high school. But her curiosity bites her in the but as she soon falls down the Higurashi shine well into the feudal era. But that's not the only falling she will do. ShessXOC pairing
1. Chapter 1

Hello this is my second story I'm writing my other is an avatar the last air bender on under the name of "The Girl with the Dragon earrings" but never mind about that. I write these on my phone so sorry if the grammar sucks. But anyway lapsis is my one and only main original character minus The kids and I don't own inuyasha at all but here my story anyway.

Bye

Years had passed since the battle for the jewel and kagome had returned to the feudal era as I was told continuously by my cousins mother and grandfather, she left to be with her husband and his family and cut ties. As my life in America got more fucked up due to my rebellious phase of life, my family had decided a change was due. So I was shipped off to Japan to live with the Higurashi's for my high school years in hopes of curving my personality for the better. At first I didn't like it, but for once I had family that understood my more self reliant and head strong ways and gave me more freedom than I could handle sometimes. I had lived a privileged upperclass life I just wasn't cut out for. (At least not the way my mother wanted me to live) I didn't like the social media or events the way people were. I guess some people would say I'm more down to earth taking more joy in art and music nature and closer intimate relationships with several friends not posies or crowds of associated strangers all vying to destroy one another.

So when I finally reached the family shrine I had found a certain kind of peace. I knew I was going to like it over here, it was better than home. Kagome's mother Sayuri or mama greeted me with a kind smile. I hoisted my bags and ascended the stairs to get my first glimps of what was soon to be my home. Gramps was talking about this and that. Mainly trying to tell me the importance of history and such. They were very open with telling me most of the truth about kagome ( mostly she live history and almost seemed to fit in over there better, and she'd spend hours within her mind dreaming up demons and crazy battles) and had been in constant touch with videochats over the years so it was kind of nice to finally meet in person my relatives for the first time.

I was adopted because my parents found out they couldn't have a kid of their own, so I was told. So they went out and applied over and over trying to find the perfect kid and then by some means ditched the kid idea and refocused on babies leading them to me. They were so happy when they finally got to hold me. Although I guess I didn't quite fit their mold like they thought I would. They had moved to America as kids and they became successful together making a life and getting into higher levels of social class. I was just along for the ride and acted with how I felt. Dad says it's me trying to find my own identity and way or due to the fact I'm adopted.

So what I did look like them. They were my family. I just didn't fit in to the world they wanted to be in. They loved the concrete jungles I loved nature, they wanted to view the world from a safe distance I was in the chaos, they were always diplomatic and I was more physically inclined. Not to say I couldn't or wouldn't hold a good or even better argument with them or anyone else. I just found it to be exhausting after a while. But I knew how to play. One thing for sure was I was stubborn and felt strongly about my convictions. So my last stunt was holding a rally and struck against my school for treating the students badly and not allowing them to voice their opinions and have a true say in the on goings of school and cafeteria and social events. We had to may rights taken away because we did the smallest thing wrong to the point of where school was no longer school but a prison. No one could healthily debate on anything and the students were being segregated by this, and thoughts weren't following in an establishment that was meant to broaden our minds.

So I got kick out for questioning authority and disrupting the learning process and what ever they add on to my long rap sheet of rebellion. So I was now in Japan a 16 year old black girl who was fluent in two, almost three languages on the cusp of high school. My hair was a soft curly dark brown being a mix of white and black hair making it fair thing but heavy in volumes. It was a short bob that my mother was shocked to come home to one day. I had chopped off my once long locks to sport this tomboyish look. My eye were so dark brown that most often they looked black except in certain lights. It gave me a more sinister "I'm planning something " look and also made it harder to convey emotions due to the fact my eye freaked people out. I was often called ice princess with a cold heart and eyes to match or the devil or demon child. So there was that. I stood just about 5'6 feet and was still growing ( albeit slowly), I was a late bloomer. Mother accounted this for most of my bad behavior.

I wasn't a socialite and often stayed by myself and read books and James to music what ever it was from broadway to metal I was across the spectrum. And I was always a bit disconnected at time when it came to death and sadness always playing the fool to make people laugh until I wore out usually leading to blind but very true comments about how stupid it was to remain so terribly affected by someone you didn't even know. This caused a few rifts. So I was socially awkward at time then leading rebel. I just knew one thing, I never really belonged here.

All I knew is that I would try and make this place work. My cousin kagome was off with her husband in the wild and Sota was off at his third year of college. I was the baby of the family on my mothers side. So I was the youngest out of all of us. I doubted kagome even new about me. Also due to the fact that I was born when her life got busy with high school and dating. I was adopted a year later so only sota really knows me and we've been on close contact over the years he was like, no is like a older brother to me. I really needed this to work I wanted to stay with the people who seemed to get me the most. I wanted mama and gramps to like me and let me stay.

I felt a strong pull to be in Japan.

"Hey mama, you look good." I hugged the small little woman with grey hair. She was on the brink of what was it? 60? Whatever it was she still looked great. And old man senility was I don't even want to know how old.

"Young people these days don't understand how to respect tradition"

He went on "first the granddaughter who ran of into the arms of a rough boy, then the grandson who is off learning his knows what at school when he should be here at the shrine helping and learning the trade. I guess the old ways will die with me"

"If I was in the know I had done nothing wrong. In fact I know sota is learning how to run businesses and religions in order to help, as you say" sota was also becoming a sort of star in a rock band, along with getting contacts in many fields so he could set up great events in the future to draw people back. He was great at networking and I couldn't blame him. He was my first link to my family overseas and one of the first people to get past my outer walls to get to know me.

"There is hope yet" the Ancient man started to weep. "Let's get you inside, I'm sure your tired. " mama said gently guiding me towards the main house. " I could be more awake, but I will admit that I am hungry. Any food?" Mama laughed as she started to acquaint me to the humble abode pointing out things left and right. As we walked along I couldn't help but notice a small shack off to the side which was oddly pristine. It was more taken care of than the rest.

"What's that?" I point it out. I felt so drawn in, like I needed to check it out. "That old thing, don't worry it's just a dried up well. It's a bit in disarray inside. It kind of- unsafe. Just please avoid it" mama seem so hesitant for once. She rushed and stumbled over things that should've been more trivial. And my grandfather was looking off and twiddling his thumbs as if he showed no interest it wouldn't imply anything. "Well I could help, you know. I'm pretty good at fixing things. YouTube is a great self-learning place along with the internet"

"Don't worry about it I have some men coming right as soon as we can afford their services" mama ensured me. "Just please don't go in there it's dangerous"

"Ok, I guess" as I was lead inside. I couldn't help but keep looking at it as we went inside over my shoulder. I knew when they relaxed I was soo going to check that place out. It was like it had a big red button on it screaming press me. I was always so curious about things. Always getting into trouble, going places I shouldn't. But this was the first time my luck would run out in a way I could never imagine. I was about to get into a whole new type of trouble.

It had been nine years since the well had been active. No one thought it would ever be active again. Rin and kagome had aged and stared to become powerful priestesses. They were kind and benevolent to all, demons or humans helping all of those who were in need. Inuyasha had grown up a bit, it was hard not to. He was a father of two, a 7 year old boy named kaoru and a little 4 year old-girl named Mimori. His daughter took after him mostly with white hair and fluffy puppy ears atop her head with her mothers eyes and kaoru was the exact opposite having this mothers features more only bearing his fathers eyes. But that was not all for his beautiful wife of 27 was pregnant with the newest additions. The old hanyo was to be a young father once again, both dreading and excitedly awaiting their arrival. They were the proud god parents of their friends young children which was still growing in sheer numbers .

The eldest were the twins Airi and Aimi who were twelve then their younger brother Hiroki who was nine. Then there were the triplets Keiji, Kenshin and Koemi they were 6. Then there was little 4 year old cutie mizuki and the current youngest haru, who was their two year old boy. At first Sango's plan was to space them out more so she could mother them and train them to be great demon slayers, but as of lately kohaku had taken up that job and had started a dojo out side the village which all of the group taught at creating a new and so far well rounded supply of very capable skaters who were now either training harder to learn new things or training others themselves. Soon they were going to have enough people to move back home for Sango's enjoyment to restart the village and get back in touch with the other slayer villages to hopefully struck up deals for more training and equipment for their ever growing numbers. Which Sango seemed to keep supplying. Inuyasha kept joking that they would have enough kids that would be the entire village. So far all the children the two produced were a fair mix of the young couples genes that each one of the groups had their own unique look. The twins had dark hair and eyes their brother hiroki had light hair and his mothers eyes. The triplets had hair like their uncle and had their fathers eyes. And so on the variations went. Mizuki was her mother's spitting image and the current youngest was the same of his father.

Their mother was far along in her six pregnancy and was growing rounder every day.

She had mellowed out a bit but not by much she was still a force to be reckoned with. And Miroku was not longer a flirt always at his wife's side but he was leacherous if the amount of kids wasn't enough to tell. They'd probably have as many as they could since they couldn't get enough of each other.

Rin had started to grow into a beautiful young woman who had many suitors both human and yokai.

Shesshomaru had been with the village a while running his lands with a kindness that nobody could ever have guessed he no longer tormented his younger brother and things as they were ran smoothly. Yes, the two would have disagreements but nothing ever got physical. What was astonishing, was gen he volunteered to help raise the ever growing number of kids of the group. He had started to mature in a way that I guess was to be expected.

He no longer detested humans as much since there were a few sparse one now popping up in his territory. His live for rin turned out to be a platonic one of a father but he still cherished her very much. He was also not going to let her go to a man below her worth. His beast and his pride wouldn't let it ready until she was properly taken care of. ( so far no one had met his qualifications) and for him? He was still a bachelor with his eyes on a unattainable ideal for his mate. But with Rin and Kagome the two women had shown him their strength over the years and start chipping at his heart until he was to where he was now.

That day was usual, passed like most others. Inuyasha and his brother went out to patrol and hunt game and kagome and Sango started chores and nesting as their kids either ran about them the village with their friends or were learning skills from the two yokai out in the surrounding woods. The two had recently started to nest as it was late into their pregnancies. Miroku was out helping a nearby village with a demon with some of the students. Shippo had been off learning with other young kits on how to be a yokai fox. This connection was made by shesshomaru who had also taken up interest in him. Inuyasha would swear that it was because of that they were constant players in Rin's life. As this was his constant excuse.

Kagome and the others thought that it wasn't that but he had a growing want for a family of his own. He had rin and jaken. And that was something. But his instincts said to reproduce. So he was making his first stepps by involving himself in children as if he was to have his own he would need to become a father figure. He would not be like his father. He would be better.

So as the young twins tried honing their hunting skill as the two older males watched they felt the change in the air. And down by the house kagome and Sango felt it. They looked off into the direction of the well and the kids did as well. They elders knew what it was but it was the kids who asked the question. " what's that? It's a spiritual entity"

Kagome answered " it's the old well." And she got up and arranged for the kids to stay at home with their godparent and aunt Sango and she made her way over to the old well that hadn't opened in 9 years.

I laid down on my bed I had seen a lot bout Mama's kids from her perspective and I had talked with sota who finally filled me in on the truth of his and kagome's life. I had learned of the time travel and the hanyos and demons and the jewel as during the few years during kagome's last stay he asked and heard her retell stories of her adventures. That cemented it. I was soo going to go and check it out. After that talk I grabbed a smaller backpack of mine and filled it with minor things. Flashlight, batteries, several portable chargers, my iPhone, my Nintendo, several different games, several food items consisting of ramen noodles, jerky, m'ms, and goldfish. I had also grabbed a few changes of clothes and a blanket. If this well really worked I would be ready for anything. I was going to find out the truth.

So I climbed out the window and stared the decent down the drain outside my second floor story. So after making my way down silently I crept towards the old well house. I yanked at the door it was stuck. I opened the doors finally and the flashlight I flicked it on. And I peered into the darkness and found a well. Old thing whose wood seemed to falling apart. It was at the bottom of the stairs and I walked forward I had a strong sense of foreboding. Something was in here with me.

"Hello?" I called out

I earned a yaowl." Buyo you stupid old cat. I don't even know how you got in here"

So I walked down no longer fearing the unknown and I found the well I reached my hand on the old wood and the old grouch came up to rub on my legs. I peered over the ledge and saw the bottom.

" so it's just jump right? And the magic happens?" I asked buyo. Why I didn't know because he was like the third. So he didn't know what I was talking about but he meddled at me anyway.

" well it is late how about I just go to bed" I guess I leaded a bit to hard on the old wood and it broke beneath my weight. As I fell I stared wide eyed at the roof of the receding house. So I could see the small hole which buyo must have found. In retrospect I though it funny but that glimpse of the moon though it scared me. I curled up expecting impact and found myself engulfed in a pink light and floating. I slowed and the ground returned and I could hear crickets and I looked up to see the orange light of sunset.

"Did you feel that?" Inuyasha asked his brother.

"Hm" was his brothers reply. The non committed hunt of always but inu could see the burning curiosity and worry that his golden orbs held. If the well had opened again it was a sure sign that something was up. Either that or someone was trying to draw them there.

Shesshomaru could smell the faint scent that his brother and wife used to carry about coming from the well. The two oldest of the group took a ready stance waiting for a struck and the two girls started to inch closer to their protectors. The twin s although trained well were still to novice to handle much bigger yokai on their own yet. They were almost there but as soon as they were separated they were easily defeated. The atmosphere grew heavy with suspense and anticipation for the small group. Then Airi had enough waiting and ran towards the old well. She was very fast faster than inuyasha due to her skills of spiritual discipline she could enhance certain aspects of her physic to her advantage.

Aimi was close after using her ninja like skills to run about the tree branches.

"Well fuck!" Inuyasha wanted to weight their pros and cons a bit more before rushing into a possible trap ad weight his likely hood of coming out ok from the two pregnant females at home if those two got into trouble, let alone hurt. Sheshomaru was calm like always but he even felt weary of this new change. "This shesshomaru thinks it would be wise to follow. They are going in the same direction we were and we may be able to intercept your wife before she gets hurt" he stated with little change of his ice mask.

"What?! Kagome! How many times have I told her to let me handle things!? Come on!" And the hanyo took off into the forest now picking up his wife's scent. She was 8 months pregnant and should be at home resting not getting herself worked up for what was probably nothing. He knew she missed her family and how this could mean seeing them again but she shouldn't be risking it.

Kagome still had a stubborn streak which lead her to be on the way to the old well. She was round with twins they presumed. And she was far along but not unfit as her husband seem to think. She knew it was mainly his instincts that drove him to be overprotective of her at this stage but she could still fire arrows and do hard work and wasn't physically unable todo things on her own.

The only big problem was the two within her were moving about to much for a comfortable walking pace no matter how slow. So she stopped to pause in a rock when her husband found her.

Inuyasha was first mad at his wife for going out without protection even though he and sheshomaru had been very good about securing the territory and the rumors kept more demons away due to her ever growing status and power matched along with he and is brother. But as he burst though the foliage he found a beautiful sight of his heavenly wife. She had hair down her back and wore her priestess outfit and had a hand gently resting on her belly. Her had the face of the most angelic mother he could ever imagine. Clam and happy even though he could tell how uncomfortable she was with this current pregnancy. She looked up to see his older brother entering behind him.

"So I guess you felt it too?"

"Yeah, are you sure you want to go check it? I mean it could be false"

"I have to know if it is myself and no I won't go jumping in right away" Kagome started to her husband. He relaxed and released a breath he hadn't realized that he had been holding. The two held each other's eyes in silent communication that only people truly connected could, until sheshomaru interrupted their trance.

"As much as this shesshomaru enjoys pack bonding, he would like to remind the others if the two small untrained ruffians that are headed in the direction of the source of mysterious power emanating from the direction of the suss-posed bone eaters well"

And kagome's once serene expression change to anger for the hanyo.

"Inuyasha you did what?!"

"Hey it's not even my fault they took off! And Mr. big and mighty here could have stopped them to! So it's not all my fault!"

"But, you came after me instead of them." She said with a scarily calm face. Inuyasha knew he was in trouble his ears flattened awaiting his punishment.

Kagome turned to sheshomaru and offered her hand to him to help her up. " I will deal with you later" she rose up and walked towards the well with determination, sheshomaru was on her tail.

A bit later

The group of three found the two young girl up in a tree on the edge of the clearing which held the well.

"Girls! What have I told you about running off!" Kagome used her more their voice with the girls. The two have a cringe and slowly made their way down in hopes to lessen hthwir aunts anger.

"Come on kagi" Airi said

"It's not like we're in any danger" Aimi finished

"Just because the area is mostly clear of danger do to their presence doesn't mean that you still shouldn't be weary because because of them and me and Rin and all our efforts and power we have made as many enemies as we have made friends. Although I speak mainly for the humans of our group but that doesn't mean that you aren't targets to get at us. " she continued to scold the two girls until she felt that she had made her point.

Now they decided to check the well which was still sending out signs of its opening.

As kagome neared the well a brown slender hand of a young woman reached out and grabbed the rim of well.

And kagome rushed the best she could and reached down and grabbed the hand of girl and helped haul her up. Once she was sitting down and safe in the side of the well the girl from the future began to laugh.

"Holy cow, its real. The place is real"

She looked about gleefully to the odd group around her.

" So he must be inuyasha and the stoic face bastard behind him must be Shesshomaru and I guess from the descriptions of Miroku and Sango's kids." She paused and turned to claps her right hand on the pregnant woman sitting next to her "And you, my unknowing friend must be my cousin Kagome" and she had a dazzling smile on her cute mocha face.


	2. things change fast

**Man guys so sorry for taking so long to update I just got borked down with finals and papers along with writers block but here it is the next supper long chapter**

 **Thanks for being patient bye**

"Oi, who the hell are you?" Inuyasha pointed directly at the girl from the future. Some of his mannerisms still hadn't been erased. Kagome shot the hanyo a glare for his rudeness and for his foul language. The hanyo noticed this and his ears flattened in guilt and Shesshomaru hit him upside the head. "What the hell? Ok now I'm the bad guy! I just voiced what we all were-" Shesshomaru grabbed Inuyasha by the throats and hoisted him off the ground and leveled his gaze with the small male.

"You will refrain from anymore foul language in front of the women and children." The hanyo struggled within the daiyokai's grasp. And earning the young male a tighter hold on his throat.

"Um, can you put my cousin down please? I would really hate to lose him before I get to know him. Also I don't think kagi would be too happy with you if you did." Lapsis jumped in

She looked toward the puppy eared man whose eyes were watering from lack of air. "Are you going to curb your speech in front of the kids?" He frantically nodded.

With that he was returned to the ground.

"You cold hearted ice prince of a but! What was that?"

"That my little brother, was a lesson. And by this Shesshomaru's knowledge, a much needed one"

"It's not like they don't hear this all the time? I mean they are adults!"

The quiet one of the group who at first seemed to be ok at staying out and watching from the side lines piped up. "Ahem" this settled the young seventeen year old, who had heard of how fiery the girl was. She had almost thought she had the wrong girl.

"Now excuse me for not knowing you. But since you know all of us. I would like to know who you are my friend. You say you're family and I will want to treat you properly" her words were crisp and her tone was of a diplomatic mother scolding the males without addressing them and getting to the problem point blank.

—-

(lapsis)

I could have done a face plant at that second. How could I be soo stupid that I forgot to introduce myself and their shared family. "Oh, my bad."

I fumbled with my backpack with I bit of dismay after I pulled out my cards from Sota and handed them to my cousin but I also had to place my bag next to her. "Um, do you mind?" I asked hesitantly " not at all" she smile at me.

As I cleaned my self and righted my eyes attire I bent over and started my greeting "my humble apologies. My name is Lapsis Perigaurd - Fujioka. Adopted daughter of Akihito and Chiyo Fujioka. It is nice to finally meet all of you. Lord Shesshomaru of the western lands, I have heard much of your power and might. Inuyasha, kind brave leader of the jewel search and destroyer of the evil Naraku. You are as I had imagined. Then as I am to presume in this current state, they are the elder daughters of Miroku and Sango I have heard of your parents trials and hope to make a good first impression. " with the formalities out of the way I could relax. I was proud of not only my knowledge of them and handling of the situation but the fact I did not start off with the American way of greeting by accident . It wasn't that I was too afraid of the others of the group but, I did have a slight feeling that at the very least the two more mature members of the group would appreciate the effort ok it was mainly for the lord and daiyokai Shesshomaru. I turned to my heavenly cousin who sat glowing with pregnancy. "Kagome, you are my cousin who I have heard so much of, as I heard we are very similar, I hope we will be best of friends as I am with your brother. As you can see from the letters" she stared to cry as she purused the years over and how the family she had known had still kept her on their minds over the years just as she had them. "I'm pleased to see my aunt finally had a kid. And I know we will be a great family together. So now would you like to join us for dinner in the village. I feel there is a lot we need to talk about"

As we walked down to the village I found a rock. I didn't want to sit. I wanted to try something after all I was allowed to touch Inu's ears a few minutes ago. So out of sheer curiosity I climbed up earning me curious looks from the others. Shesshomaru had is eye brow quirked up in a unspoken question, and I launched my hand towards his face. I caught him by surprise along with myself half expecting him to evade my touch like the plague. But my interest was the marking that now rested under my hands. The magenta stripes felt so smooth and soft, softer than his surrounding skin which was still really soft. Surprisingly so for a warrior. He stood. And let me continue for a while. I looked over the see Inuyasha with such a shock filled face I almost lost all composer. And I refocused on my task of the face marks of Shesshomaru. I glided my finger up to part his bang and traced the moon with my index finger and brought it closer to me. I wanted to see it the a soft grunt bright my eyes down to see my victims slight and almost invisible blush. His eyes were heavy lidded and his lids showed markings that I had sworn earlier where makeup. My thumbs came down to rub the eyelids of his while I cupped his face in my palms. A clawed hand reached up and grabbed my left wrist and put my ministrations to an end.

"This Shesshomaru would refrain if you would like to continue breathing"

"Why's that?" I innocently cocked my head to the side. My short brown viral moved into my face in a way I hoped looked cute.

"They are sensitive things, and that is all you need to know" he brought his mouth to my ear and whispered

"What can't handle the heat?"

"Don't start something you cannot even being to imagine how to handle " he wrapped his right hand around my throat.

"Try me, I have been known to cause trouble"

And with that I hopped off the rock and continued to make idle chat with the others while still incurring fights with Inuyasha.

 **After dinner**

We had talked all though out it all how me and Sota became close and how my life had been growing up. It was like we had known each other for much longer than an afternoon. I don't remember when or where in the most of it I dropped the formalities for common tongue. I just had one problem, even though I had relaxed quite a bit, I still had a tick which kept my posture upright. Well I more or less had glowing yellow dagger like orbs glaring hole at me trying to see if I was like lying or trying to see the inner workings of my brain. Hell I hadn't even done anything to him!

And I was fed up with this. I can handle the cold shoulder, but all of this coldness from him was getting at me, I should have more experience with it due to my current state with my mother but this man unnerves me. Man I was done with all of the attention, it was getting at me.

I stood up and faced him directly

" ok, you with the stupid face! Will ya cut it out? I have no evil motives, I'm just a girl who fell down a well and into the past. Whoop die fucking do! So stop glaring hole into me will you!"

 _Ok, not the smoothest way to go about it. Yes girl, piss of a full blooded demon lord and hope he lets you live. Why the hell cant I keep my mouth shut?!_

"If you were referring to this Shesshomaru's face it is a wonder why you deem it stupid. As for the staring, you hold yourself quite highly as if you were to be so disallusionef into thinking that this Shesshomaru would be interested in the likes of you"

"Ok, buster at least I don't refer to myself in the third person like a pretentious prick. It doesn't sound cool, you sound like an idiot, ice princess"

Let's just say the others only watched with baited breath. I had not just poked the bear. I had just poked it, stabbed it, and to put the cherry on top I rubbed lemons into the wound. From what I had heard from the retelling of their lives before and after the battle for the jewel, that Shesshomaru was a hard prick for standards and he was still a very volatile person at times. So we began a state down, me and the ass-muncher. Brown versus gold. He stood up and deliberately slowly and calmly strode towards me much like the predator he was. Our eyes never flinched from each other's gaze, even when pigheaded Inuyasha tried to jump in the fray.

"This Shesshomaru- no **I** would like to know why you know so much about me and the others" his molten eyes bared down on my small frame showing his anger with that and his domineering stance alone. His face remained a cold expressionless mask.

"Oh, so you're handsome and dumb huh? Did ya miss the whole dinner cuz that all we talked about! Sorry your eminent for boring you with human interaction. But I am in fact kagome's, or the miko as you so kindly know her as, cousin who was adopted. I did introduce myself earlier or did you forget that too? And if you think you're going to intimidate me like the others you are (poke) just (poke) dumb out (poke) of (poke) luck (poke) cuz you ain't going to change me for the world. So listen up numb nuts cause I don't want to do this again, I know you because of sota who in fact is kagome's younger brother believe it or not who learned of you via his sister during her travels while the bone waters well was work some odd years ago. And hell in my time I am much of a high class as you are you royal pain, and I will not be treated so poorly especially by a lord who is still learning" I don't know why I decided to start poking him in his chest but I felt that a pinky had to be made. I was not about to be manipulated again by another person, my mother is a big factor for my issues with authority and this guy was getting on my nerves.

"I hold far more superior knowledge that you human, you cannot believe that I am still learning as you say. Is it too off that I would take even the slightest interest in who associates with my ward, deeming that you will most likely continue your visit with her I need to see that she is safe."

"So you did take an interest in me" I couldn't help but grin as Shesshomaru was stuck. If he admitted that he would be a Lier. Oh the feeling of watching him squirm within a trap he built himself.

"You are the most infuriating woman I have ever met, first you know much of me, then you claim to know my ward, then you touch me without my consent and challenge me at every turn " he paused and if I hand them been so close and to transfixed on his face I would have missed it. The cold cunt-fart actually smiled then glanced at our audience for a second and hatched his own game.

He raised his right hand and stared to produce his podium and wrapped his left around my throat and slightly squeezed and proceeded to arm for an attack. The room was on edge as the other all sat in attention muscles strained in anticipation to jump in if needed. "I could easily kill you now and they wouldn't be able to stop me"

"But what would be the fun in that?"

"Ahem" the monk who had been quietly watching for a while. " well, that is enough excitement for now. How about we all call a truce and save this for later. It would really suck if we all had to figure out dorms for the night if we destroyed our own abodes in a small dispute as this"

"For once, I agree with him. Please Shesshomaru put aside your anger for a moment we do still have young children here who are innocent to this debacle." Kagome chimed in. And Shesshomaru relaxed and removed himself from my more immediate space still hovering closet tempting me to bite out another remark. Then is hit me, this was his test, if they had not decided to defend me I could have fail or something like that? Or was it he was trying to test to see we're I would fall in placement of this pack? Oh, I was. It about to fall into his game, I was not going to start squirming for him.

"Rin," the young woman drew her attention to him. She got up and charged him with a hug.

"Oh so she can touch you but no one else"

He ignored me

"This Shesshomaru will be taking his leave now be a good student and study hard"

The girl smiled up at the lord so brightly

"Seriously playing the cold shoulder now?" I couldn't help it. He was not done with me and he needed to know it.

"I will be within reach in needed and I am most pleased to meet your newest acquaintance. Things seem to be proving to be quite interesting " he address the group and left

"All of that because I touched his markings! Seriously self centered but hole!"

Sango did a spit-take.

"You did what?"

" I touched his markings, I got curious. So what?"

"Sango, is there something we don't know" her husband asked

"Well it's a big deal, for as far as I know of demons is that the touching of markings especially with daiyokai is that only mates or close loved ones are allowed to to it." Sango explained calmly

"So um"I was now very worried and I stared to pace a bit. So I had just done something out of the ordinary and lived. Why the fuck did he allow me to live? Was he going to get me later for it?

I felt a warm hand clasp my shoulder. I turned to see the boy so young anymore budding beauty that was my new tormentors ward, rin. Her ebony locks reached far down her back and she was only a little shorter than me. Her soft brown eyes were clam pools of warmth and her hair no longer had its ponytail on the left side of her head. What replaced it was a single braid that was Frenched in he head starting from the top prat of Her bangs wrapping sting her head. that was joined from the right with a pulled back loose stands of hair to meet in a ponytail. "Shesshomaru never hurts the pack"

"Speak for yourself kid, cuz he's done a lot to me" Inuyasha cut in while he proceeded to pick at and clean his ears.

Rin's face contorted into a angered look missing full blast by just a hair. It was like her face was either happy or content so when she tried to appear anger it looked a bit off. It never reached the scowl the others could give, but it did in fact show her disapproval of him.

When she had been stratified that her target understood her meaning she returned her attention to the still panicked me. She did everything with such fluidity that was beyond her years. She was just a teenager.i think. Probably only a few year difference. No one really knew her age and made up a birthday for her somewhere in may. "Shesshomaru is very protective of his pack, but he does like to play games to keep our minds sharp" she stared to laugh like the bright tinkling bell she was. I couldn't help but join her even though I didn't really understand. Soon the two of us were giggling and bonding like the young teens we were.

"But this still bring to question why he let you touch his personage if you are neither close or mates. It does not make any sense? He seems to not have any ill will against you for not only your actions but your defiance as well. It is most puzzling" the monk said as he bounced his young girl mizuki on his knees. Hold her with one hand and stroking his chin with the other. His appearance never changed only he looked a midge older and worn around the eyes but other than that unchanging. The twins were fondling their youngest brother haru cooing and making faces at him for his enjoyment. Their other children including Inuyasha and Kagome's were just outside squeezing in play for that remaining hours of light.

"For once I would have to agree with my husband. This is a most interesting predicament" dingo said soothing her baby bump with he right hand. I guess the little ones were getting restless.

"Well what ever it is going on between you two, it can wait for tonight. I am tired and would like to get everyone settled in for the night" kagom stated as she arose for her spot at her friends portruding stomach made they motion a little less fluid but she still managed. "So let's get you settled in Lapsis " and the trio exited the hut.

"Kaoru, mimori , you little rascals it's time to go home!" Their father yelled at them

"Aw" all the kids seemed disappointed in this they wanted to continue their game.

"You guys can play all you want tomorrow but for today it's time to go to bed" his kids ran up to him " oh got to have a good nights rest or else you'd be to tired to play"

"We're not tired!" Mimori

"We can stay up a little longer " kaoru Jong the protest

Inuyasha looked a little lost. He was wrapped around his family's fingers. He wanted them all to be happy and he started to look to kagome for advice. Was it ok?

I couldn't help myself but to step in.

" I am sure you can. But I think mom wants to tell you two a story tonight that she just remembered and I don't think you'd want to pass that up"

"Really! I want to hear it!" Kaoru said in excitement as he reached to hold my hand. Kagome was happy that I stopped the tantrum before it occurred.

We walked away towards the hut so settle in for the night and the two kids babbled on about their adventures to me and their parents. It was. Nice.

(sheshomaru)

I watched as Lapsis walked away with her newly found family. She seemed like an interesting addition. I closed my eyes and rested up against the tree I was perched in. I could still feel her touch on my face. It was odd, any other human would have been dead by now but she still lived and breathed and laughed. My extended pack trusted her and more importantly my own ward had grown fond of her. I could still recall with vivid color her facial features as she searched and her fingers probed my face examining my marks with much care and curiosity. So soft and warm, it felt good. I wanted her to continue for a while longer. But I was being disarmed by a mere human and a woman no less. A daiyokai such as I couldn't be flawed as such. I had just only recently gotten those under my rule to accept that my ward. Her deep brown eyes seem cold from afar but on closer inspection they were a most beautiful rich brown that was surprising warm. Her breath feathering as she lead in and out observing my face. She was attractive I guess, it was probably how she didn't roll over in submission. But something seemed off, she was hiding something. If not she was not privy to something and I wanted to know what. She smelt of something not quite human. But it was hard to tell.

Enough I must curve my thoughts of this woman. This Lapsis.

 _ **/she is a good mother/**_ the beasts of mine brought back the the recent image of her talking and helping the kids. / she is strong, good mate/

(She is a human remember) I tried remind my beast he had such interesting tastes if he though I would bend to his whim and needs

 _ **/ she is and you can tell, I am you after all. It has been so long since we have been active as such. And with the coming hear approaching we should./**_

(NEVER) 

**_/ well keep it in mind, she is interesting and she is the only female that meets a good deal of our standards/._**

My beast receded back into its cage. He was right. It was a long time since we had taken a partner, even if only physically, for years. We had starved ourselves form it due to its distraction from conquest. Now it was no long her a objective of mine it seemed silly that I still kept myself from the pleasure I needed. In fact the council was very worried due to the fact I had still remain unmated without an heir. She could, even by a stretch prove to be useful. She had already made a great impact on me now constantly on my mind but in fact changing my speech and actions.

(lapsis)

"Ya feeling alright?" He asked

"Yeah just a little hot, don't worry I'll fall asleep anyway" I answer inuyasha

"Well that's good, good night cousin, sorry for being a drag being pregnant takes it out of you"

"No problem kagome. You should rest anyway"

And off the two walked off into their private room. The kids had taken a while to go to bed but kagome and I worked together to not only get them ready but tell them a story about a knight and a princess. They had nodded off really quickly. I kept recalling the days events over and over. First I make it to Japan, then I settle in with my aunt , then I fall down the well. I meet my extended family and friends, have a second dinner and become family with them. I do several stupid things with Shesshomaru. I just want him to show emotions for some fucking death wish of a reason. Well I am tired maybe a good rest will help me.

Ah Shesshomaru!

He needs to stop nibbling my neck, not there. I feel weird a spot on my back that tingles. I try to push him off. He moves only to reach up to cup my face. His golden eye s are molten with lust. He lowers his lips and starts to ravage my mouth with kisses. Then his hand glide down cupping and worshipping my body as they traveled. One cuts off my under wear.

Omg we're necked! His chest has the same marking like his wrists and face and his abs are pure sin, a heat is pooling in my belly. A tight hot pool spring of lust. I want something. I know that he can give me what I need. I want him to dominate me. To command me, to give me what we both needed.

Ahh

With those thoughts running my mind and his ministrations. The tessing of my Brest and oh god have mercy on my clit man! I couldn't stop moaning. He had his body hovering over me, his built lean body covered in more magenta stripes. The ones on his hips were mesmerizing leading my sight down to where his right hand was tormenting me along with his pulsating member. Long and thick. God I want it inside me.

"Like what you see" he asked bringing my attention back to his face. My right hand reached up to cup his face rubbing his stripes. I wanted to say something

"Shesshomaru" it was all I could do with my uncontrollable lust and moaning.

He then moved his hand lower and circled my nether lips driving me further into madness.

"Shess-" he swilled my cry with his lips capturing my open moth and thrusting his wet appendage within my wanton cavern. He coaxed my young inti a duel with his. I wanted dominance. I danced our youngest until I was in some control. I pulled his head closer and tipped our angle to deepen our kiss. What I earned was a sex ass growl. I am not kidding growl from the man above my small body.

He delved his fingers within my entrance I was shocked and he regained his control and took me to another level.

Ahhhh! God damn that was loud is wanted to breath, not moan. I looked up to see Shesshomaru smirk very happy with his work. He descended upon my swollen lips for a bother got heavy kiss. I could feel his fingers moving and prodding within me and scissoring around to stretch me further. He added one more causing me to moan into his greedy mouth while I arched into him enjoying the intense pleasure. I earned another growl of approval from him. I never felt so full before. His fingers then found a delicious bundle of nerves within me that drove me mad. I saw white. I felt myself clap down on the digits within my wet and ready cavern.

He started to aim his fingers towards that spot. My mind was utterly fill with thoughts of him. His sent his aura. Everything about him was perfect and I loved it. His left hand moved to play with my nipple. I was going to stop him, no one had ever made me feel good from there. Then he latched on and twisted it and hit my spot within and all doubts left me. What ever he did it was ok, he knew where to go more than I did. His fingers played me while I squirmed beneath him and arch so gain some more. His fingers were now at a steady firm rhythm thrusting in and out with purpose and strength hitting the mark every time.

"So it's here (hit) this is your spot, is it not?" He sexually whispered in the shell of my ear. My aping tingled and the rush. I wanted him in me. And fast I couldn't hold out. I grabbed his member and tried to lead it towards my entrance. He grabbed me and stopped my movements

" impatient my dear"

He sat up as to look at his handy work. "Please " I breathlessly squeaked out

His eyes tinged themselves reds as his inner demon came out.

/"mine"/ he forcefully grabbed my legs and positioned around his waist.

/" I have waited so long to find you my mate. I was hoping to last longer for you. But it seems that I too am at my limit, so why not finish this my koi"/

What, mate? Me? I missed it but it didn't matter as is long think oval tower slipped past my folds and into my wet throbbing sheath.

"Ahhh!"

He slowly pushed in until he was fully seated within me. " good I didn't hurt you" Shesshomaru stated though half lidded eye full of lust and admiration of me and my body. He had regain slight control of himself being now between both states. He look down at us. Our connection and then his eyes ravaged my body with a lustily look. He released one of my legs to cup my face.

" my mate I am sorry to say this. But this will hurt a bit. But do not worry I intend to make up for it." He leaned over and brought his nose down to brush the sensitive skin of my neck where my collar bone is. He inhaled a deep breath and started to lick and nip at the area. Then he bit down and began to thrust into me harshly.

I was so gone and all I could do was hip onto his back drawing blood from him as he gave as much pleasure as he took. I could feel the pressure build within me as me climax was coming. And I could fell that he too was reaching the end. "Shesshomaru!" Was all I could yell before I came. I could feel that he had also come. As I felt his seed spill into me. I felt so good.

He remained biting my neck until both of our orgasms had petered out. He then began to remove his fangs and started to clean my neck.

"We are now mated. My koi I am sorry for any pain I caused" he nuzzles my neck and says in his deep timber of a voice.

"No problem at all no pain really , what was that about mates and all?" I asked. Why the he'll do I feel so hot?

"We are now forever attached my koi, for life-"

"Agg!" Damn it why was it so hot? Everything hurts why now?

" Shesshomaru it hurts!"

"What is it" he looked worried though my squinting eyes.y body had erupted with pain. And it wasn't from sex of working hard. My muscles my eyes, even my god damn ears hurt. Why did everything have to go wrong. Shesshomaru started to fade away. It I could hear him, or someone trying to call my name.

"Lapsis!" Inuyasha shook me awake I could smell him and … see his aura? I opened my eyes and everything was in high deft. Then it wasn't and back again but that was the least of my concerns. I was too disoriented. There were like three of him and I was on high seas.

"Are you okay?" God did he haft to be so loud?

"Amf, yeah I'm okay just a dream and I guess I'm little hot" I rose from my mat and stood up. The world has got to stay still just got to get out of the house. Focus on his aura and don't pay attention to the spinning. " I'll just go outside for some fresh air" I said to him.

"You are not going anywhere. You can't even stand"

"Well I will definitely wake the kids if I stay ill just be outside. Ok? "

"Fine "

"Besides, I am a trained fighter, nothing out there I can't handle and if there is the big honcho out there should be there to help"

Gods what the hell was going on. I stumbled out the cottage door to look up at the sky." Well at least I have a full moon tonight" I chuckled weakly. My senses were going haywire. " ah!" Got damn these seizers hurt.

Shesshomaru what the he'll did you do to me!

(Shesshomaru)

I awoke to her voice. She was in pain, I could sense that much and have was under duress. Damn it. I slammed the dream I had felt so real. I could touch her and smell her arousal as if she was right in front of me. I was still perched up in a tree when her scent found my nose. It smelled different.

I couldn't stay too close to the village my aura pulse the others had tended to draw in more trouble than was needed. So for my wards daft I stayed in a tree just out of reach in order to make life both easier and safer.

I sensed that Lapsis had made her way away from the group and away from the others and in the opposite direction of the well. I could also sense another demon nothing a girl like her couldn't handle. She walked like and experienced fighter and could handle herself. Why was she not prepared for the demon? Damn I guess I have no choice. She needed help.

(lapsis)

Something was changing in me. And it hurt! My eyes were becoming hyper focused but nothing like my ears. Everything was booming even the crickets. Ah everything was way to much. I still felt really hot! Why wasn't I sweating? I think I smell a spring over there. I need to cool down. Now I can't die from Heat stroke in the middle of the night.

Just got to cool down. I hope what ever is allowing me to sense things isn't wrong I need this to be right.

The trees moved and swayed as I tried to keep moving forward. Every step was getting harder and the pain was getting worse. I was loosing focus. Then I felt it my breaking point.

The world fell black as I fell . I felt arms catch me and I was wrapped in warmth.


	3. Lunar change , and coming of a new dawn

**again for anyone who even reads my stories, i've been absent for months again, but this was a hard one to form, and form right. I started a while ago and contined to hit minor road blocks along the way. but here it finally is the next chapter**

(shessomaru)

I caught her as she slid out of consciousness

"Damn" I felt her body radiate heat far to intense for a normal human to withstand, she even looked in pain but not as much as she should be due to her condition. What was most troubling was the fact that even though she was experiencing such a intense fever she had not started to sweat.

I sensed that we still had a stubborn demon on track to us. So I lowered Lapsis down and wrapped her within my moko moko. Even though she looked hot this would hopefully stop her from continuing to overheat, while also cool her down and protect her from the cool summer night breeze.

I turned to face my enemy as he emerged into the small clearing. A slimy snake demon no less.

"Ah it seems that I am not the only one that was interested in the young woman, a dog demon no less has beat me to her."

I felt a snarl rip though my chest. I was losing to my beast it wanted her for some reason, and I was not going to let him have her. I still needed my answers.

First she knew me and confirmed that over dinner. She also had no fear of me or my aura. It was most baffling. It was like she couldn't even register them at all. She played dangerous games, like touching my marks, but not only that after some rough housing and tousling with my half-sibling in the woods on the way to the village she came out giggling and claiming she could have me carry her And touch my tail(moko moko) and not be harmed. I flared my energy at her many times though out the night and she barely winced at all. It wasn't until that last time where I held her within my grip at the end of dinner when I flared my alpha demanding submission was when it seemed to changed slightly.

The only questions I have now are why be so vulnerable out in the woods in such a terrible state? Why didn't the pack try and stop her? Why was she smelling so good? And where in the world did she think she was going? But before I could ponder anymore I had to rid myself of the nuisance that was this snake.

" See , I waited for a fair fight, long enough for you to weigh you're pros vs cons for this fight. Isn't that nice of me pup? Now run along and leave the girl to me. She'll be well taken care of-"

And before the vile thing could make it crude innuendo I sliced it in half via my poison whip. I watched as its carcass melted away and turned to the girl.

She smelt of sweet honeysuckle summer rain and ocean

So sweet and refreshing but there was a new hint of something wild. Then a gentle breeze blew from the north west

And one of my questions was answered she was most likely headed towards the cool spring.

I picked her up and headed towards the spring.

Hopefully that would stop me for senselessly having to use energy to kill off weak demons while effectively cooling Lapsis down.

She whimpered as we moved occasionally failing within my arms as she fought off the pain.

 _ **/mate hurt help her, comfort her!/**_

I couldn't help but pull her closer to my chest and purr letting her know she was safe.

(Inuyasha)

"Kagome wake up!"

I hated to do this but my wife needed to know of the possible danger. Lapsis, our cousin was sick but not in the usual way. If she needed help kagome was the one who'd know the herbs she would need if necessary. Also I could sense demons on their way and we needed to be ready. But the most troubling thing was that Lapsis mumbled about sensing aura.

"What?" She said groggily as she maneuvered to face me.

"Remember what we said at dinner?"

"Yeah what about it hon?" She rubbed her eyes. And I rubbed her growing belly.

"Lapsis stumbled out of here a bit ago and she looked hot and sick. But it's what she said that got me."

Kagome sat up and was alarmed.

"Inuyasha, I'm sensing demons. What is going on?" She grabbed my hand her blue eyes were full of worry.

"she was out of it and mentioned auras. Like she could sense them." I tried to state calmly. At dinner we had talked in detail on the possibly about how she couldn't feel aura because she was either blocked off from them, blind to them or, something else. What ever it was we were going to find out tomorrow but it looks like it was going to be sooner.

"Grab my satchel." She got up and got ready to help I wanted to stop her but she had that looked of a worried mother healer and strong woman she had become. I knew I couldn't stop her. We were either going together or she was going to try alone.

"The kids" I still wanted her safe.

"- will be fine I'll erect a barrier around the hut. Please with all these demons coming and Lapsis out there. We are needed out there." She gripped my shoulder and looked me in the eyes. "Plus I feel an aura from her. A little spark that seems to be ever growing. I think we were correct in assuming someone blocked her aura sense ability, but I feel like it was a lot more than that." she stood up. She always looked so regal even while pregnant. She grabbed her bow and arrows and we quickly left our home.

(Lapsis)

I awoke as I was gently moved into deep cold water. I looked up to find myself being held by none other than the man who had been in my dreams.

"Shess-" I tried to say his name but my voice failed. He looked down in worry and pulled me close with his left so my head was cradled and my body wouldn't slip into the water below. He brought his right hand to my face and gently caressed it and pressed his hand to my forehead to check my temperature.

" quiet, there are still many demons about due to your small stunt. You are also to hot and weak to defend against any attack let alone waste energy on frivolous speech." He went on to long. I could sense them too. And his worry, the alpha was being considerate even though his face didn't match his emotions. I could feel the turmoil. I could also sense that he placed a barrier around the clearing. **(Huh when did I start thinking in the sense of alphas and such?)**

"Cautious much? I can feel your barrier yah dumb alpha. I know they are out there. Why the hell are you yelling? You want to be stealthy right? " god it was still hot. My muscles hurt. They were burning and my ears picked up sounds to much his chest thundered. The sound of crickets were too loud, everywhere was to loud. I relaxed and slipped into the water. Air, I need air. Strong hands pulled me up. I gasped for air.

"It would be easier if you refrained from killing yourself before I can have my answers"

"To loud" I grumbled

"Excuse me?" He stared with an astonished face. He looked puzzled.

" everything even the crickets are loud." He moved to cover my ears and stopped suddenly to grab my chin and thrust it sideways.

What is it? What is he looking at?

"You are a demoness!" He said almost standing up in shock throwing me into the water. He realized quickly and grabbed me. I was in no shape to help myself. He grabbed and pulled. Me into his chest so I could see the water. Back to chest and securely look in by a seat belt of strong muscular arms I looked down into my reflection to see marks much like his own faintly appearing on my face.

With My eyes in and out of focus I pulled my left hand towards my face. It was stopped by a larger pale one with magenta stripes on its wrist.

"Explain woman, why are you disguised as a human!?"

His eyes were bleeding red from the edge inward. His grip tightened around me in a vice similar to a cobra. Lucky me I guess I wasn't human,at least not anymore. Otherwise I assume my bones would have been broken.

" I don't- ah!" I tried to speak but my muscles stared to convulse with the changes that were now occurring within my body which was trying its hardest to become a demon. I reached to him for support. He reacted instinctually by softening his grip and cradling me close as he went deeper into the water. His slow moments and the cool water took away some of the pain. I wasn't ok but at least I was uncomfortable and that was something.

When I regain more composer I returned my gaze to his eyes which had been completely red except the small blue pupils. If I were to be correct it would mean I was with his beast, his more wild and instinctual side of himself **( I guess I have one to now, since I'm not a human)**. His markings had gotten more wild. Enlargement if them was easy to notice as the color engulfed more of his face and his hackles were raise back. I couldn't help but be curious and reach up to brush them. To touch his soft skin felt like a luxury compared to the pain that was going on. His magenta stripes felt even softer then anything, even his surrounding skin as my fingers ghosted over them my hand was caught by the wrist and brought up to cup his cheek. The crimson eyes closed in pleasure as he rubbed his face into my hand. He brought his nuzzles down to my wrist rubbing affectionately and comforting my shot nerves. It was easing the pain melted away and I was caught up in the strong male demon behind me. Cradling me close to himself so I could feel him surrounding my smaller form. I could feel each muscle of his tight, and covered in velvet skin. He was there with me and real, like he wanted me to know that he wasn't leaving me for the world.

I could feel him and everything around us. Senses were far more opened than I had ever experienced before and I could sense his large trained and powerful aura that I never thought he had. It wasn't there earlier but then I couldn't even sense Inuyasha or Kagome's auras which I could only assume were not masked like Shesshomaru's. I felt like I had been lied to for years and cheated out of an amazing experience. I could smell the forest and the animals within, but that came along with smelling the demons drawing closer to the spring where me and Shesshomaru were hiding. I started to whimper, I was panicking at the sudden realization of what was going on and how much danger there actually was in the feudal era. I knew I couldn't even defend myself with whatever changes there's occurring in my body. Whatever this sudden transformation was, it seemed I was only in the first half of it and I was in a short break. I felt his hands rubbing circles on my wrist and gland on my neck that sent calming sensations though my body. Than I felt a sharp pain as he flared his aura to the surrounding area. I felt an odd pain erupt from my back before I passed out once again.

(Shesshomaru)

She lurched forward in pain and began to convulsions that were hard to control so I used my whip to slice and grab her a piece of wood to muffle the screams and keep her from biting her tongue. I could hear my brother near the clearing and his wife was with him. I tried to regain control of my actions appear as if I wasn't bewildered by the young girl who was a demon. She was an odd one. And my beast was to close for comfort for my likings but the more I tried to get my control back the more he fought.

 ** _/mate hurt, need us, calm her."/_**

I was tried and feeling her near calmed me even with approaching enemies. My knowledge of her safety within my arms was enough to keep me from going on a rampage.

Inuyasha bust though the clearing

"Yo, ice pick! Where is Lapsis?"

"Subtle as ever little brother" I shifted so the two could see the young demoness flail within my grasp.

Of course the men ok understood that I was only restraining her for her own safety unlike my uncivilized brother.

"I knew you hated her! What did you do poison her? You jerk I never should have-"

"SIT BOY"

And with that his form crashed into the ground and the idiotic fight was ended before it began.

/ don't let near mate she's ours can take care of/

The Miko stepped closer to the pond I stared to fight my demon.

"Stay away!"

This was unlike a demon of my caliber to lose control so easily. Damn the girl makes me feel like a pup.

The Miko ah, Kagome, acted accordingly removing any and all things that could be taken as a threat. The years with my brother and Their children had taught her about how to deal with demons and dogs. Feral's in particular. She then approached slowly and avoided sudden movements and used a softer voice.

"Now Shesshomaru, I know you would never hurt me but, I don't know if you as you are now. could please relax enough for me to help the young girl. She seems to need it. Also your grip isn't helping."

I looked down to find that she had been correct my once firm grasp had turned into a crushing grip even for a demon. I growled as Kagome came into my area.

"This is for Lapsis, I mean you no harm." Her eyes averted and neck barred. my inner demo backed off, it was hard to think straigh and rationally with him there constantly reinforceing old habits which i thought had died a while ago. The whimpers began again.

Kagome did a quick check up on Lapsis never straying to long anywhere in her touches to agitate me anymore than needed. Quick and thorough. She then barked at inuyasha to gather some herbs and quickly went to work.

When she was done she came back with a fowl smelling liquid of sorts.

It was a awful green and it was thick.

Thankfully I had regain my composure. "I know it smelled wretched but it will help. At the very least it will allow her some rest. There are many herbs that deal with pain and I mixed them in with sleep aid. She should go right to sleep if this works right."

"And if you assumption is wrong?"

" she may throw up, or it won't even do anything."

Another seizure hit and she grabbed my wrist with such force it nearly broke. So strong and this was unrefined. "Do it"

My nose could suffer if it meant she got a reprieve from this torment. This occurred three time during the process of marking the stew, and each time she looked worse for it.

(Lapsis)

Do it

That's what I heard from the darkness before I could smell something vile. I had been captured and I failed to help the group by my stubbornness to ask for help. And Shesshomaru is injured or dead and...

I was panicked when I opened my eyes and was ready to attack the vile smelling things only to find I hadn't moved at all and the person before me was my cousin kagome.

"I know it smells bad but, it'll help with the pain. And it should help you sleep." She smiled warmly " nice markings by the way."

I looked down to see two three pronged purple mauling much like a trident but much thicker and more stylish with the first one siting just under my eyes framing them in a way. The marking swirled a bit and were attached to a thick base. And top my forehead was a star pattern much like kirara's except it had two twins hanging just above it but much smaller. Those three were of a dark pink coloration.

"Woah"

I looked beaten down and fairly pale from the nights events but I couldn't deny that I was at least beautiful, even with a dreadful complexion at the time. But the other thing that caught my eyes were the fairly large fluffy ears of brown and black tipped furry ears that sat upon my head.

A growl erupted from behind me. But it wasn't for me but the other member of the family, the other one with ears but only smaller. His eyes held a mixture of curiousness and mirth. And being another alpha even if he was out ranches my the daiyoukai that held me. The half demon even though blood relative held a small threat. I turned my head to the man who still held me firmly. His red eyes red, and hateful stare return to my face trying to read my mood. As if searching for a question or answer to his own. Then he removed one of his arms to careless my newly formed markings.

It was both a pleasant and foreign feeling which left me breathless and confused. I flinched but he continued his motions with a slight smirk. I guess it was a bit of payment for earlier but it felt weird. It was personal but soft. And I felt butterflies in my gut from it.

 _ **/ him make fun of you/**_

"Yah. Damn right I do! She is way worse than me with those huge puppy ears" and the idiot burst out in laughter. And Shesshomaru let out another snarl at him only making him laugh louder.

"Maru? Dose this mean I'm a half-demon?" I asked the daiyokai my ears flattened

" no you are a demoness I'm sure of that." At least he was gaining more control again. But his eyes were still red. "You need sleep. Your eyes are red"

"But I've been out for hours and I feel ok right now. Sore but ok." Okay my back feels weird and I feel like vomiting and I feel a bit drained ok, he makes a good point. I looked back down to find my reflection with blood shot eyes. I grabbed the cup and down the soup before I could regret my decisions.

"How, uah fast does this,, thing work?" I felt my muscles relaxing.

Maru smells good. Hm, I should get closer. He smells like pine;


	4. dawn sheds new light

Hours after potion.

Shesshomaru

I had been holding, never mind cradling Lapsis for hours. Inuyasha had taken care of several low level demons that had gotten to close to the reinforced barrier. Kagome had made several different concoctions that either had similar uses or were less potent. Each smelled worst than the last. On the upside Lapsis's fever had recently started to break. She had stared sweating about an hour ago. The only thing that I could or rather should be concerned about was that fact that the girl had a habit of breaking personal boundaries. She kept nuzzling into me and growing more confidence in her touching. She had impressed upon my inner demon that she was a perfect mate. She was obviously strong, she was defiant to a point, good mediator and diplomatic, she appeared to be a good mother, and as far as I could tell she was above most other demoness's I had so far met.

That led to some more suggestive thoughts. Various events with very intimate situations with the girl cradled within my arms. I had only to close my eyes and I knew one would present itself. A whimper drew my attention back to the girl who now occupied my thoughts. She was uncomfortable again and tired to move, even though it hurt again to be comfortable. I returned my efforts to stimulating her scent glands which I had found to be a kind of relaxation for her and growl reassuringly to let her know I was there. She relaxed back and I had to shift her a bit to avoid the tent forming in my pants.

With her head now resting on my shoulder and her breath fluttering on my neck I payed backwards and closed my eyes again. I must focus on anything other that this. I will most definitely be sure to make her pay for this kindness on my part.

"Ah!"

( oh mother of gods above not again!)

"Ah!" I opened my eyes to find her playing with herself within my chambers, a utter mess trying to bring herself to a finish. I was sitting in a chair I apparently had dragged from another room to watch her.

( was this a punishment?)

Her legs spread so I could see her ministrations as she looked down with her brown lustily eyes pleading to me to join her on the bed.

Her ears flattened against the bed and her bared herself for me to see and had this adorable tail flopping happily on the mattress to her right. It was long and fluffy brown with a black tip just like her ears. She had stripes on her ankles three deep purple ones but thin and placed like my own stripes. How peculiar that only her face markings were styled. On her left hip was a blue crescent moon accompanied with her stars perfectly complimented. My member weeped for attention, as I took in the view.

"Please" she pants "shess, I'll be good" that was it I pounced into the bed and pinned her beneath me. My pants were the only clothing barrier between me and my destination. But, I deemed it more fun to continue with the slow torment. I rubbed my clothed length against her moist opening. Earning me more lustful moans and squirms from my victim.

Her hips bucked upwards to increase the friction. I continue my thrusts and lean down for a sloppy kiss. She moans into my mouth drawing out a growl that rumbles through both our bodies. She wraps her arms around my shoulders and then I get and idea.

I flip her over and place her on her hands and knees. She yips and looks questionably at me over her shoulder. (I can see the mating mark from the first dream, at least if this can be called a dream) a sense of pride fills my chest as I look down on her, **_/ mine!/_** shuffling of the sheets draw my ears attention for a second before the friction on my erection. "Such a naughty girl," I lean over to whisper in her ear nipping at it while my right hand plays a bit with her tail." Impatient aren't we?" She whimpers " do you want something?" She moans and groans as she tries to find words. "Please!" She begged as she tries to push me over the ledge with her thrusts and she bares her neck to me showing submission.

"Please what?" I smirk I couldn't help myself. She was almost undone beneath me. So much she looked like she would bend to my will. "Fuck me!"

And that was all it took. I shoved my pants down and grabbed her hips and aligned myself with her entrance. I emerse myself within her heated sheath. ( nothing ever has felt so good for a dream, and to imagine how many times we've been through situations like this, this has to be one of my favorites)

I kiss a bit of her back trailing her spine and nibble at her sensitive flesh of her neck. Each small action cause her to tighten around me. She's just so receptive to me. I snake one of my arms around her waist and bring my other to her breast and knead them tenderly. I slowly pull out to the tip and with the same pace drive back in.

"So full," (I don't think she even realizes that she's this vocal) "yes my koi, let your voice go" she looks at me in utter horror, as she realizes that she's been telling me how she's felt all along. "What?" She blushes and moans as I brush past her sweet spot. Her brown skin hides her embarrassment from most if they're not familiar with her. "Why, didn't you, ah, tell me?"

I kissed her neck, honestly I couldn't withhold from her the truth.

"Because, my dear, as cute as it was it was very helpful." I thrust forward hard and into her sweet spot. "Like right here, I wouldn't have found it as fast without your help." I start to pick up the pace. She kept pressing back to meet me, and I had joined the chorus of noise along with her. I grabbed her hips and her angle deepen my penetration, she now had her rear up as her arms gave out. It was fucking sexy. I now plowed her into the mattress. Her walls started to clench and spasm as she bearded her orgasm. "Fuck! Harder!" I answered back with a moan of mine own and continued to thrust as deep as possible to bring us both to completion. I felt my knot start to snag along her inside and I wanted to cum so bad.

(I haven't been like this since puberty, geese I've turned into a pup because of her)

 ** _/ mate feels so good, tip her over/_**

( at least we were on the same page)

"Damn your so tight, peri. Can you feel me in you? Do you feel full? I want you to come so hard. Please, let's finish together." (Damn I'm even willing to ask) and that was it she fell over her edge screaming my name in the climax. Her walls grabbed me and ripped my release for me like nothing ever before.

The next thing I remember was licking up her reopened marking on her neck. And feeling the knot securely in place deep with in her as she continued to milk me for all my worth. If this were real. I'd have some pups along the way.

"What the hell, dose that bastard think he is? I've been doing all the grunt work all night and what's he been doing? Nothing that's what!" Ah a quite moment gone due to my little brother. And for a while I was, I dare say content.

" this Shesshomaru isn't asleep little brother." I warned him. As much as we had grown fond of another, his arrogance and loud mouth still grated on my short temper.

" inu, he seems to be far better of an aphrodisiac than any remedy I can concoct." Kagome jumped into the conversation. The temperament seemed to run in the family.

" what about that damn thing that made her pass out?"

"Well if you were smarter you would have noticed that she in fact did stir almost immediately after taking the awful concoction" I tried to shift her so I could be ready for a fight. Her eyes fluttered open to reveal a glossy fevered gaze. The fever had definitely gone down but still was too high for any professionals liking.

Inuyasha stated to close the distance between us inching closer to the poolside his eyes narrowed.

"Up for another challenge of authority, I see?"

"You're damn right I am! You pretentious prick! I don't give a damn that you're a noble lord around here! I'm royalty too! And it's about time someone got a reminder!"

As I shifted to fight my brother I settled Lapsis into the spot I once occupied. I was gifted with an awful wine of pain. I turned to find a young demon trying to reach for me blindly.

"Ow!" And a yelp from my brother brought my attentions towards him.

"Damn myoga! I thought you had learned after all these years!"

And I saw the flatted vassal float down like a leaf into my sibling's hand.

"And here I thought you two had gotten along. And what's this? Fighting over a female? But, young master already has lady kagome? You rap scallion! A chip off the old block! Hahhaha!" The flea chortled

A growl of disapproval erupted for both of us. And with that myoga decided to take the predicament seriously.

"Ah, Kagome. Hog long had this been going on?" The flea asked

"About since dusk maybe a little less" I answered.

"And the symptoms?"

"Extremely high fever, muscular pain, sensitivity to almost everything, and the only thing that seems to calm her is almost constant stimulation from this Shesshomaru." I waited with baited breath. What was the problem? Was she dying? A void opened within me that I, this Shesshomaru felt desperate. I had grown attached to her so that imagining that she would be gone was not pleasant.

"Hm, I need a better look at her to determine exactly what's been going on. It's truly strange for these symptoms to occur in such a strong demoness"

Kagome piped up "she's only been a demoness for a few hours though! As far as she and we knew she was human."

Myoga's. Face grew grave. "No it couldn't" He rushed over and grabbed her hair and moved it out of the way of the back of her neck. What was revealed what a strange marking, a seal of sorts. "It's been so long, little one. Where have you been?"

I felt anger boiling from my inner demon. /why does the flea know our mate!/

(Shut up and relax! We will not be able to intimidate this one. He is immune to it. Only a question will be answered)

" ah where are my manners? Young lords meet the heiress of the northern territories. Although that was a long time ago as I was very young back then. But there was disasters back then too," he shakes his head " a Great War was fought destroying the hanyo kingdom. And no one knew what ever became of the young princess, some said she was killed with her family, other said that she had escaped with her wet nurse and lived a long life in solitary. Well the list goes on and on. But here she is. Her parents apparently sealed her demon and stashed her among humans." Myoga stared at the girl fondly.

"How sad is it to come home and realize that you are an orphan."

"She's not an orphan!" Kagome yelled "she's has been adopted by my family"

"Ah yes you did say that she was human until recently, and it would be true also, due to this very seal of her being. As I recall it was made to only release whenever a pack in her case or and alpha that was strong and willing to protect came and broke it. But lady, your family lives even farther into the future than we are now from her origins? How can that be?" The flea pondered "nevertheless she's here and in terrible shape. The awaking must be harder on her body that is should be"

"Flea, you mentioned she is of the hanyo kingdom. This Shesshomaru has never heard of such a land. Pray tell why would they have a full blooded as their princess?" It made no sense hanyo's willing let her be even a possible ruler. They never lived long enough to do much than be good for the strong. And her parents to be willing to harbor mixed weaklings.

"I understand your confusion my lordship, but long ago the hatred of hanyo's wasn't a thing. In fact they lived peacefully in the north with both demons and humans alike. In fact the term hanyo was not what it means today nor was it said with such disdain. It was a title given to any demon or half demon in any case with was of mixed heritage, mainly associated with the kingdom in the north."

"But she's got them damn ears! Only half demons get those!" Inuyasha intruded.

"It's a common hanyo trait for hanyos to bear some physical characteristics of their true form"

My sibling looked ecstatic and was about to yell something upsurd untill Kagome sat him into the ground. Her hand reaching to their unborn children rubbing leisurely smooth circles. On her protruding stomach.

"Such excitement for on night, oh almost day." She looked over towards the pink horizon.

As my brother pulled himself out of the crater I informed him of the unlikelihood of him having a demon dog form and the flea nodded in agreement saying that it would have presented by now if he did.

"Now Kagome" the fled began "hat sedatives have you given her?"

"Only the initial that I use on every patient in that is in a similar condition as her. But, a stronger dose. Actually after that the only things my that we've used is Shesshomaru. He seems to be doing a better job at calming her and keeping her stable than anything that I could make" she answered honestly. Myoga turned to confirm with myself.

"Hm"

"And what have you been doing if you don't mind answering?"

"This" and I shifted her and held her just like I had. With her nuzzling my neck me resting my check against her forehead and rubbing circles into on of her slender wrists while cradling her close to my self as possible. I couldn't find a way to describe it better than this.

"Huh how peculiar, only a mate could be able to comfort this amount of distress" he mused "now what did you do before all this occurred?"

"I was resting"

"No before that"

"I demand submission after dinner and her introduction."

Myoga's eye flew wide. "No wonder this is so painful. Herself and her yokai even though strong and powerful are starved for guidance, protection, and pack. You see this seal protects the one under it until they find a suitable place to come into their true nature. But since she was too young to finish absorbing the yokai she needed for her parents she's in pain. Her instincts are searching for her parents to help be since they no longer exist it's now desperately trying to find the one who broke the seal. You Shesshomaru are now responsible for her, as she's too young and inexperienced to do much"

"I have also been having reoccurring dreams, of her"

"You have starved her and denied to show that you will protect her! How cruel are you!"

"I do not appreciate being scolded flea. Be warned if you do not explain I will not hesitate to end you pathetic existence."

"Shesshomaru, the reason you are the only one able to south her is something you already know"

 ** _/ mate, true mate?/_**

"You mean" and I looked down at her straining yet content face. And I reached and brushed her cheek and watched intently as she crooned and purred as she tried to follow and caress my hand.

"Yes, it appears you were destined to meet. She is most likely your mate"


	5. the huntress awakens

Hello my fateful readers our girl is back in action. And she's as firey as ever and also as dorky. Seem like someone decided to mess with her again even with the small amount of knowing each other. We also get to reconnect with old friends.

After last chp.  
(Shesshomaru pov)

"So what is it that I am required to do?" I ask

"If you were a kind demon who did in fact caused harm to a young demoness. YOU, would willingly share your yokai with her until she stabilizes enough and ween her instincts off that need. It's all due to the fact she's practically an infant to being a demon. She was sealed off as a baby So her initial instincts are demanding where she left off even though she is full grown and her power and own yokai no longer need such things. If I were to guess even her demon knows this but being thrown into this situation demands to make contact with the demon who released her." Myoga explained

To share yokai was a way parents bonded to their young and mates bonded to their chosen partners. It's a calming thing establishing a connection which both parties would hold for life. When it's with parents it helps the young grow healthy into their own power along with establishing a safety within the pack. Without it the children often went feral and mad killing anything that moved. Which was most likely the cause of my little brother's demon. This Shesshomaru was to aid this girl into the demon world and socialize her. It was degrading, she may be my "mate" but why was I gifted this girl who was practically an infant. A mates bond was to connect them and unite them as one and I had this young and frustrating girl who'd have no idea of pack politics or what it takes to run a land as a lord. Then I huffed in frustration and took in her delectable scent and I calm me. She was not unsightly but who knows what she'd become once she woke up. As I child many say that I was far different before I came into my yokai. Would she still remain the same? Or would she become one of the many bitches that tailed me at court? The thrill of it made me curious, I could set aside some time for her to see if she was truly worthy of myself as a potential mate.

"Mm!" Lapsis comes to and rubs her eyes "what happened?" She lazily yawns and peers into my eyes. I open my yokai and funnel it into her small body. He purrs in contentment and nuzzles in. I feel her raging yokai calm to a serine pool. She looks up with doe eyes and her ears twitch. "I'm hungry." I hold in a chuckle as I find this so amusing, much like a child it's almost instant trust built between us. As she was raised by humans that means she is a blank slate and would become a liability if she did not know how to fight back and navigate the cruel life of court. But at the same time it was charming how she knew that I held no threat to her that she could ask so bluntly for me to provide her sustenance.

"Bwaaaahahahahahahaha!" Inuyasha starts to laugh.

"It's nice to see your doing well" Kagome adds in

"Hm" I answered her. I carry her out of the spring and place her onto her feet "come." I bid and I turn to hunt. While this is the situation I get to observe her and judge her natural skills. This will help me understand what she knows and what must be improved as if I am to court anyone she must be strong of mind and body. At first her stands in place and then I finally feel her move after I reach the foliage. I listen to her softer footsteps as she tests out her new self. She is now 5'9 and her body now fuller than it was the day before. Once into the forest I slow my pace and she immediately falls in step next to me. Apparently she still retains her demeanor and hasn't become a submissive bitch like the other demoness's I had aquatinted with before.

"Sooo, you gonna tell me what we're up to? Or am I just going to have to guess" she asks as she starts to take in her surroundings. Her instincts are sharp as she flits her attention around from the birds to the path and the smells of early morning life. I slowly let her take the lead of our morning patrol. I find myself proud and fairly interested as she navigates around areas were the corpses of the enemies from last night. It was quite interesting how even her ears twitched and I found myself following behind her as we initiated her first hunt.

Then she turned her attention towards me and qwerked her head to the side. "And what in earth are we up to?" I felt a smile cross my face once again for being near her. She was so casual even with a daiyokai as myself no fear and no hesitation to fight. It was refreshing from most of my court back at home.

"This is a simple task. We are to hunt for our food"

(Lapsis)

I had no idea what felt so good but I had dosed off after a while. But as the sun rose its rays coaxed me closer to waking. And with that I heard voice far away. When I opened my eyes I found myself being cradled by the prince of darkness ever so gingerly. The way the light caught his hair made him look like a god. I wanted food. "I'm hungry" and I rubbed my eyes.

Inuyasha cackled at my statement and my cousin let out a breath of relief that I don't think she knew she was holding in. And congratulated me on my clean bill of health. The prick almost dropped me into the cold water and got up placed me on my feet and did something to dry off that was amazing. One second wet from chest to toe the next he was as dry as ever. And he walked off saying one thing "come"  
What the hell? After one night of absolute hell and god awful pain this dick head was just like oh your fine and since I'm me just follow my orders like nothing happened. Could he be embarrassed from holding me like that? Or is he just cold hearted.  
I glance over to my cousin who is happily standing and hugging her husband and making waving motions to follow the douchekanoe. So he's relatively safe I guess, and I did say I was hungry I might as well go along a figure out where this is going. Also it was interesting having new sensitivity to the world. Then the world went cold. Eerily cold and my lungs drew in a ragged cold gasp.  
("Find yokai little one.")  
God who are you!?  
("I am no god, I am your inner demon.")  
So we're like connected  
("Yes, here calm down and relax,")  
I take a deep breath and the tension in my body relaxed a bit.  
("Now this is for the both of us. Reach out your mind and feel the aura within and reach that blue one a head of us.")  
And with that I calmed down I opened my eye to see that I had not only found the source of the calm pool that relaxed me but also had followed the prince into the woods.  
So why are you so calm while I feel like a wreck?  
(" because I came into being the moment you were born which is odd but when our parents felt in danger from the enclosing enemies they sealed you off from my influence and while you loved your life as a human I grew with you only in the shadows. It just happened that I became more experienced by watching helplessly from within you as you fumbled through life without my help. You did draw upon my strength as you grew but as a human you did grow at a faster rate than a demoness for our standing I mean you no harm.")  
But aren't you like driven by instincts?  
("Yes but so are you, think of me as an extension to yourself instead of a wild beast only driven by the basic things")  
But as far as I knew  
(" that beasts were wild and untamed needing a strong mind to contain them for rational thought and behavior?")  
Yeah  
(" well there are exceptions to this as their always are to everything. As far as I recall from our parents the way they interacted with their inner beings was much the same as you and I, not wild versus control but two sides of the same coin with similar characters and wants")  
You knew them? Why can't I remember them?  
(" I only know what we felt in vague terms from pack bonding from the time of womb to the few months after birth. Not much more peri.")  
Oh so you don't know them either, the flea mentioned them living here years before. I guess I'll just have to ask him after this.

And with that she returned to a place within myself and it was calming knowing I had someone on my side understanding the things going on without needing to explain.

Now I refocused on the task at hand which seemed to be following the tall pale and silent man ahead of me. I picked up pace to catch up with him. The light was mesmerizing and I could sense the world slowly coming to life. At first every movement was blurry but as I relaxed more I could see that the animals and I started to track them and their movements I could hear the slightest crunching of leaves and my eyes would immediately find the source. I smelt death and blood ahead and veered away. I was not about to loose my appetite by looking upon the dead corpses of demons. Even if they were trying to kill me last night and I was a demon myself now.

After a while of wandering I got bored of the silence between the two of us. If he wasn't going to divulge the reasoning of talking a morning stroll through the woods I might as well ask him.

"And what on earth are we up to?" I turned to ask. My hand clasped behind no by back as I perched on a breaching root of a tree. I swear I could see him smile for a second as his golden eyes met my own. But it must have been the light.

"This is a simple task. We are to hunt for our food" now the idiot said what. I mean I've been camping before. But I've never hunted for anything I mean there were time I walked off into the woods to see if I could track the prints of animals to their owners but I normally got bored and went to the rivers and ponds and caught frogs and siphoned off water feeling like an all powerful god even if I did more damage than good sometimes. Like when I killed the tad poles by denying them running water. But giving a young lady a gun or training to be a hunter was inconceivable for and upstanding lady of society as my mother put it.

"Um" I started to fiddle with my fingers As Shesshomaru moved the foliage away from a hidden path and looked over his shoulder.

"Lapsis, what is the matter?" He asked nonchalantly as if we were old friends and not peasant and lord as I probably would equate to in these times due to my knowledge of feudal era and family politics.

"I haven't ever been hunting, why is this soo important! Why can't you do it or Inuyasha or someone else? Heck we could even just go back to the village and get food there. Why hunt?"  
I need to stop rambling god I sound like an idiot.

I was backed into the tree as he crossed the distance and he towered over me and look me up and down.

"Is that you submitting to me and my rulings, that you one who is rebellious todo something like that would mean I own you. If I wear todo just that it would begin something that you do not want."

"And that would be?" Ill be a vague as him two can do this.

He curled one of my brown hair strands around his clawed finger and drew in closer. "Do you wish to be forever bound to me for eternity?"

"No why the fuck would that happed you pompous dickhead?!" I slammed my fist into his gut sending him backwards but not off his feet.  
Oh hell no. I was not just going to bend over to his fucking will.

"I thought not" as he righted himself "by the way nice punch." As he walked off "if you don't manage to make a kill today I will make you mine" and off he sped with demonic speed.

Ok so no help from him I might as well listen to my instincts and figure out being my new self by myself and show him that this girl was not amused by his dumb self.

Ok start simple I had gotten good a tracking small animal movements so it shouldn't be hard. Just relax and focus on my prey be like all those National Geographic films I watched. Sneak up and take my prey by surprise and anticipate their actions to be ready for a swift kill. But before that it would be a better advantage of I could keep up with the prince in speed. Most likely the fauna of this world was used to running and evading most demons.

/ kill something or I will make you mine/ fuck off Shesshomaru I'm going to prove you wrong and kill not just anything, but something way bigger that a small rabbit.

So I started to run away from his territory which I was able to smell out into a place that smelled almost familiar. I was picking up pace. It's weird feeling unstoppable and fast. Each mile I grew more confident and I sped up. Then I smashed into two trees but it didn't stop me. What did on the other hand, was a small whirlwind that came out of nowhere on my left. I was hurtled through the air towards a tree when strong arms wrapped quickly around my waist.

Now he decided to show up and fuck over my hunt! I had just picked up a nice scent that seemed to be close by and I figured out how to use my speed properly. Fuck him  
And when we impacted the tree I whipped around and out of the arms to give him a price of my. Omg that's not him!

"I'm soo sorry! I didn't see that whirlwind until I was too close to outmaneuver and are you ok?"

The young sturdy man started to laugh. " now now I should be asking that not you. I'm sorry for startling you miss."

It took me a bit to realize what was going on a the scantily clad man in fur laughed as he grabbed his sides from something so apparently funny.

"Wait, that cyclone was you?" I ask astonishedly

He sniffed the air and looked me up and down "you do not have a scent I recognize from around these parts. Actually it's a smell that seems to eluding my memory right at this moment I'm so sorry for not being familiar with you since we are both of wolf decent" I lent him my hand and pulled him to his feet. "Now you also may be wondering why a lord such as myself was out on a morn such as this by myself. In fact my mate is having a craving for a certain type of boar meat which we seemed to both be hunting." He scratched his head in embarrassment.

So that was that delicious smell, boar huh?  
I didn't release I spoke this out loud

"Huh? You did not know what you were hunting?"

"Um no, I was just told to hunt by a guy I detest or else become his toy for the rest of my life. I've been kinda running aimlessly for a hour I think, until I picked up a scent that smelled good and I started to follow it" I sheepishly admitted man this was getting embarrassing.

"How sheltered of a life have you lived? Cuz even the pups back at the cave who never ventured into the wood can identify a boar!" I now looked up at him to get a veteran look at my savior slash attacker. If I didn't know better I would have thought he was foreigner from his original look. He was built but not obscenely built but he was not tiny and he had broad shoulders and long back hair and scruff on his face. His eyes were a brilliant blue. And he wasn't soo exposed as I first thought. He had fur covering his shoulders and back much like a short cape. And his body armor covered his chest and his lower region was covered by a fur pelt with a tail which I wasn't sure was real or not. And he had like shin protectors on or something.

"I'm not sheltered I've just never been able to smell to well. Or sense anything until last night."

" now that's something you don't here every day! Heck I haven't heard anything like that since my friend kagome first came around!" The man bellowed. "No!" Omg he, it couldn't be, could it? Ok now he's staring at me again. Might as well ask "um, could you be Koga? Leader of the eastern wolf pack?"

"The one and only" Koga replied.  
"Nice to meet you my name is Lapsis Periguard - Fujioka, I'm Kagome's adopted cousin. I just fell through the well like yesterday." From then on we spent some time just catching up like I had with the others. Apparently this guy had gotten busy much like miroku and Sango. He and his mate had two little ones with more on the way. The eldest of his pups was kenai and his young one was tof. Kenai was 6 while his youngest was two. Ayami was a great mate and mother able to run the rough and tough mangy pack of wolfs with ease and respect. And LPGA said that my story about how I came to be human was both intriguing and familiar in some way. I was offer a place among their pack and koga decided to take me on my official first hunt.

"Are you sure this is ok? I mean you've got a pack to look after."

"It's fine. I mean you are a part of my extended pack as my best friend's cousin. And packs stick together. And don't you want to show up a certain ice prince who left you to your own." Damn he was right I really wanted to show Shesshomaru that this princess was no push over


	6. woof I'm a badass

"So your not just going to use this as an excuse to own me right?" I asked koga

"Geez, that's one hell of a messed up prince if he said that." Koga goffed "No I already have my mate, what lord would I be if I did that? I've known that man for years and he still manages to surprise me!"

We start walking along leisurely as we slowly pick about the foliage of the feudal era.

"How do you stand him?" I ask "so far within a day he's tried to kill me, Inuyasha, and threatened to make me his play thing?"

Koga paused for a second and just chucked shook his head then he turned and lead the way closer to the boar. We were silent in our steps as we reached the board location.

We watch as this massive boar lazily grazes from the meadow. "Now I'm sure he in fact taught you how to shift" Koga whispers low

"That's a boar! Geez how in the hell did it get that big! That thing could feed a family of eight! What was that about shifting?" I try to keep my voice as low as I possibly can with the shock of what I had unwittingly tracked down.

"You mean you don't know that you have a second form. You know an animal form?"

"Um yes I and you are animals just like my dogs back home. Now what the hell are you talking about second form."

Let's just say the look I got next was what the hell are you talking about and that look that someone gets before they face palm. So, not the best. Ten points for stupidity!

"That royal pain sent a young pup without any training for a hunt?" Koga shook his head "I think he's finally cracked, I mean he trained his brother over the years with the small skirmishes through out their lives until naraku was taken care of, but you!? No let's send her out totally unprepared for a hunt. I know that there must be some reasoning behind this but I fail to see this."

"Um" Koga kneels over and focusing on something and I watch and feel him change. It was intense and mesmerizing thing to watch as his body stretched and expanded with both violent and beautiful ease. Now a wolf with deep blue eyes and full think fur of a deep brown and black speck stood where Koga was before and he was big. If I was to stand he would definitely have stood a head above me.

"Woah"

And he turned to look at me almost as to say your turn.

/"Um not almost, it's your turn to shift." /  
A male voice answered in my head.

/ who was that!/

/"Me the same wolf who is next to you."/ Koga answered matter of factly

/but how are you in my head?/

/"It's not that easy, first you had to let me in. I mean if you were a part of my pack I would have been able to communicate like this from the first moment we met."/

/and your voice is.../ I was at a loss for the words

/"Deeper yeah it seems to be a thing also my vocals as a wolf wouldn't really sound the same as I'd most likely be speaking in the ancient tongue."/

/oh/

/"Ok now focus think of your second form your inner wolf"/

I tried only to fail and picture my dogs back at home. How the hell was I supposed to turn into a wolf.

/not as easy as you would think/

/"Just imagine yourself running and feeling the wind whip around you tap into the deep well of power."/

/ I think I'm feeling something/  
My heart started to race as my body felt like it was lighter than air. My body seemed to be almost floating for a second when I felt the snap.

/'That's it'/

Everything was fast and slow for a second or two as my body repositioned it's self and things rapidly changed and where demon me once stood a wolf replaced. First my fur came in, then my face stretched to make room for my teeth. The rest of the change was a bit of a blur as I was a bit over come not only to the discomfort of the shift but my new ligaments.

Once it was over I was overcome with ache and lost my balance. If I were one of my dogs it would have looked like I flopped down to take a nap with my legs sprawled out, ah micka how I missed him.

/"well well look at you! It's nice to see another female wolf who likes to goof around on the hunt. Well you're a bit on the scrawny side of things in some areas but I think you'll make up for it with speed and precision. Now let's get you up."/ Koga chuckled

/ I wasn't trying to goof I just../

/" I know the first shift sometimes is the wonkier one"/ Koga helped maneuver me onto my paws the bigs black socks that looks a bit odd on my much skinnier legs than they did on koga's.

/so its not noticed that, now what?/ I looked to Koga who had left my side to go flank the boar so it couldn't escape.

/"well its simple now go in and take it down"/

/easier said than done when the only experience I had was catching small insects and bugs not to mention the animal channel at home. and its not like I've ever been a wolf while doing that/

/"just go in. Don't worry i've got you covered if it tries to flee. this kill's your no matter what goes down."/

ok? great pep talk. breath girl its just like think killer. I looked back to the boar it hadn't noticed me or Koga hiding within the brush I could barely see kogas fur within it either. but its not like that really mattered i could feel his presence and that was how i even knew he was over on the other side.

ok so we have the element of surprise on our side, good. but how to take this animal down. the neck would be the easiest but that hide looks tough and that could put me in the line of those tusk which don't look to good. but then if I screw up it could take off and run. better start by taking out its back legs.

With that decision made I lowered my self preparing to launch myself towards one of the back legs. the less things this boar could fight with the better. lets use all my knowledge about dogs like maddie my collie I know she does more of a herding animal but what does she do before racing off to chase rabbits. she lowers herself and tucks her ears in. her movements slow and she focuses in on her target. she plants her feet compactly her paws feel the ground beneath her. The soil is soft meaning I need to spring hard and fast like a rubber-band. now its timing. I need to make sure I can get in fast without error the boars facing the wrong way I need to get the back leg. keep calm I need to remained focused on this I cant get distracted I remember for all those animal documentaries it never ends well. when this starts its just me and this food.

I slowly move into position letting instinct guide me to a spot. clear path forward little brush to combat against now to get the boar to face the way I need him to I'm to hungry to keep this off. I let out a growl low but it was enough to get its attention. It raised its head and its trying to figure if there is danger. and it trying to turn to listen to the other side. Now! I burst forward snarling as I targeted the leg. it needs to think I'm alone. I opened my mouth and closed down on its legs feeling the blood rush into my mouth. its squeal in terror and pain and it quipped around I let go of the leg in time not to be thrashed but the momentum still knocked me back a bit. the boar with wild eye stared at me as it readied to charge we were at a stand still for a moment it nostrils flared at me before it charge. I ran straight forward waiting till the last second to vault over the beast landing on the other side as it crashed into the tree which was behind me with enough force to knock it over. I charge in when I saw its dizziness and went in for the even softer fresh of its throat be fore it could recover. Sinking my teeth in for a moment before receiving a hoof to the ribs. I went reeling back but I remained on my feet as I recovered Koga came out and kept my kill within reach. my breath a little labored and my ribs bruising. my hunger stabbing in my stomach. the squeals of the trapped beast let my know of the damage I inflicted this was it I had done enough damage to keep it from effectively fleeing the clearing. meaning the only option it had left was to fight and try ad wound us enough so we'd leave it alone. Its left leg oozed thick red blood and the gash on its neck did as well. It was staggering as it face me and Koga it eye filled with desperation meaning its leave even more openings. I wouldn't need it to blinding bash into trees to reach my goal.

I stared to run at the boar it readied up by trying to face me with another head on attack while its tusk but I moved faster dodging left and circling around to snap at its other leg. it needing it of kilter to flip it on its back for the kill. I got a nice hoof to the face instead I hit the tree hard and slumped down but Koga kept the boar within the clearing herding it back towards the center. and as the boar focused on Koga I saw my opening and sprinted in. The boar noticed and turn toward me again and started to charge but I expected that this time and instead of dodging I used my speed to maneuver myself to not go for flesh again but I grabbed its right tusk and used the momentum to force the boar to step on its bad leg forcing it to stumble this forced it to fall over and letting the boar s tusk go I lunged at the red throat and bit down hard. I had it locked in my jars and i kept bitting down until I felt the struggle die for my kill. when its was gone I released the boar caracas and backed up to look down at the messy throat and I felt exhaustion set in. the adrenaline wore out. and with a heavy huff I transformed back. I swiped at my mouth fining that my arm was streaked with the blood

"Well done pup, well I don't think I can really call you that now. I mean that was the cleanest pup kill I've seen in a while. I mean I've trained pups before but they all kind of lose it or their confidence when it come the their first hunt. you sure you've never done this before." Koga laughed.

"You know I haven't! " I flushed at the compliment and took a lighthearted swing at him and he put up his arm in surrender.

"Could've fooled me" Koga said as he sat next to me as I looked at my kill. It was strange to think that the boar not only a few minutes ago was alive but that it was also dead and I was the one to kill it.

"I guess I've always just watched my dogs really close. I mean my bigger problem are the malamute, samoyed, and my mutt they are my big hunter doggos and they are my hunters, they can't help it so I have to take special care in noticing their behavior to keep them out of dangerous situations."

"Well you might not have been training you body but you sure were training you mind. heck if you wouldn't mind could you bring some of those nature films back so I could look at them. I feel like I'm lacking as a leader and a teacher if you mastered the hunt so well."

we both started to laugh as we started to chat about silly things and stuff from my world while I recouped from the hunt. it was only a few minutes but dam it felt longer.


End file.
